


It's All Relative

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Wish (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two characters with the last name Kudoh.  I couldn't resist. :></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I'm surprised no one's done something like this yet. ^_^a Spoilers for Wish 4.

The crackle of crushed newspaper echoed like a gunshot in the kitchen. Three pairs of eyes shot up from their respective breakfasts.

"Youji-kun? What’s wrong?” Omi inquired.

"Nothing," Youji replied after a few minutes. He lowered the paper to reveal a smile on his lips and grief in his eyes. "I just need a smoke."

They waited until they heard the click of his lighter outside before grabbing the folded paper. It took a few minutes to locate the right page, and several more to discover the small article regarding the sudden death of surgeon Shuichiro Kudoh from heart failure.


	2. Private Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don’t have firm knowledge about Japanese graveside procedures, but I do know for the official translation burial was mentioned in this case. And I *hope* I have the flower meanings right. ^_^a

He had the entire day off, so he could watch and wait.

Watch the pitifully small number of mourners--co-workers, mostly--for Shuichiro Kudoh gather around the lowered casket to toss in flowers and rice. Wait through a light drizzle for the group to thin until only an old man (the grandfather) and two others were left. Watch as they finally leave, and wait at least half an hour before venturing from the trees.

Youji paused to look at the casket, then tossed in a cattleya tied with chrysanthemum and geranium. “May we meet again in the next life, cousin.”  



End file.
